pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Helen Parr
Helen Parr (née Truax) (also known as "Elastigirl" and "Mrs. Incredible") is the deuteragonist in The Incredibles. ''The Incredibles'' She is an elastic and dexterious superhero. She can stretch any part of her body to great lengths, and mold it into several shapes and sizes. Helen is married to Mr. Incredible (Bob Parr), who have three children together, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack. At the beginning of the film, Helen marries Mr. Incredible, taking his last name "Parr" (her maiden name is "Truax"). After the supers are outlawed and go to ground, Elastigirl (as Helen Parr) becomes a homemaker, and tries to help the family adjust to a normal life. She does use her super powers in private to control her rowdy family. Bob, however, does not adjust happily to civilian life, and Helen eventually discovers that he is sneaking out trying to fight crime with Frozone, using the cover story that they are going bowling, leading to conflict between Helen and Bob. Bob, as Mr. Incredible, is lured by the supervillain Syndrome to his private island, Nomanisan Island, under the ruse of an assignment in which Incredible must disable a formidable weapon called the Omnidroid 08. Helen later finds a strand of platinum blond hair on his clothes, hears Bob talking on the phone to his contact, Mirage, and becomes suspicious. After Incredible is lured back to the island by Syndrome, who intends to kill him, Helen learns that Bob is in danger. She borrows a jet from a friend to journey to the island, but during her flight, finds Violet and Dash stowed away. The plane is destroyed by enemy fire, but Helen manages to parachute to safety with her children, and make it to shore. Before leaving the safety of a cave in order to save Bob, Helen tries to bolster Violet's confidence by telling her that she has more power than she realizes, but she also has to warn both Violet and Dash that their enemies are merciless killers, and tells them to use their powers to protect themselves at all costs. She then leaves the two in the cave and goes off to rescue Bob. On the way, she couldn't help to look in a hallway mirror how her body look in her new supersuit and for her concern she sees that the size of her hips and buttocks look bigger, plumpier, and firmer than their former shape. She also ran into trouble when parts of her body got caught in doors while hiding from Syndrome's security gaurds. She was able to defeat the Gaurds by knocking one out one of the gaurds with her foot, then using her massive buttocks to knock out two more. During Helen's journey, Syndrome's assistant, Mirage, who lured Mr. Incredible to the island as his contact, has a change of heart, and frees Incredible. Although Incredible was led to believe his wife and children are dead, Mirage tells him that they're alive, and when he hugs her gratitude, Helen walks in on them. Helen punches out Mirage, originally believing Bob to have been committing adultery with Mirage. However, she does accept Bob's truthful statement that Mirage hired him and nothing more. After some initial awkwardness and tension, the couple escape. Meanwhile, Violet and Dash manage to acquit themselves well after they are attacked by Syndrome's security force. Syndrome recaptures the entire family, and reveals that he intends to use his latest Omnidroid model to attack the city of Metroville, and then orchestrate a rescue in which he appears to defeat the immense weapon, which is in reality under his control. The Parrs escape again, and manage to journey back to Metroville, where they, along with Frozone, manage to destroy the Omnidroid. Back at their house, they are confronted by Syndrome, who tries to kidnap Jack-Jack. Bob and Helen manage to retrieve the infant by letting Bob throw Helen to Jack-Jack, catching him, and subsequently, Syndrome is apparently killed when his cape is sucked into the turbine of his private jet. ''The Incredibles: Rise of The Underminer'' In the video game, Rise of The Underminer, Helen, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack are told to evacuate Metroville after they are surrounded by The Underminer's robots, but the four return just in time to watch as Mr. Incredible and Frozone seemingly slay the Underminer by crashing his machine onto a bigger machine, which creates an explosion. ''The Incredibles in Holiday Heroes'' In the short comic, The Incredibles in Holiday Heroes, Violet is briefly seen sun-basking in her invisible state when Mount Tiki Toki (where the family is vacationing) suddenly reemerges from dormancy. She is told to use a force field to protect Jack-Jack from lava bombs, which she does while Bob, Helen, and Dash collect ocean water to re-hydrate Lucius (a.k.a. Frozone). This eruption forces the family to vacation somewhere else. They pick Walt Disney World in A Magic Kingdom Adventure and are made Grand Marshalls for the Main Street Parade (against the wishes of both parents, who wanted the family to maintain a low profile). While they are on a jungle cruise, Violet gets clever with the family by turning invisible, sneaking off the boat, and performing a brief double-drum solo before Baloo the Bear arrives. Later, the family realizes that they are late for the Parade, but when they arrive, Mickey and Minnie Mouse have already been kidnapped by a robot version of Syndrome. When the family is fighting an army of Syndrome's footsoldiers, they find that the soldiers are too great in number for Violet's force field to hold back, and she pays for this error by using up too much of her energy. The footsoldiers are then diverted by guests who are wearing a red wristband and press an orange button. It is not until well after the termination of the robot Syndrome and the liberation of Mickey and Minnie that the family goes to the Enchanted Tiki Room (Helen wanted the family to see it first, but the others rejected the idea). Personality In her younger days, Elastigirl is very adamant about breaking into a man’s world (that is, the world of superheroes). She also didn’t feel her future lies in marriage, as she believes that marriage will ruin her style. However, she ultimately falls in love with Mr. Incredible and marries him. Following their marriage and the subsequent outlawing of Supers, Helen gives up her feminist attitude of breaking into the male-dominated world of Supers, as their abolishment makes that a moot point. She takes on a more traditionalist mindset as a wife and mother. Elastigirl as a housewife has a sharp wit and cares for her family's well-being. She wants to make them happy, but is concerned that nobody finds out that they're superheroes. While she can sometimes be a little irritable, she usually tries to remain composed, though she can get panicked or angry under pressure. She is often more authoritative with her children than her husband Bob, who is often too distracted to be substantially authoritative. An argument with Bob occurred over Dash being punished for performing a prank, which Bob actually thought funny. Helen argued that Bob is encouraging rebellious behavior in Dash, something she wants to nip in the bud. Appearance Helen has auburn hair, and brown eyes. In her glory days as Elastigirl, she had long brown hair and a slim figure. She wore a pink headband, a red leotard and knee-high boots, somewhat similar to Wonder Woman. After fifteen years of forced retirement, she cut her hair to medium length, and for her chagrin, she had gained more size in both her hips and buttocks. Following Edna Mode's design of a new red outfit for Mr. Incredible, she also designs similar-looking outfits for Helen and her children, giving the entire family a uniform appearance. Her new outfit is a skin-tight red leotard, black tights, black boots, a black mask, black gloves, and the Incredibles insignia on the chest. Character information Elastigirl's minimum thickness is stated as 1 mm, which would limit her stretch distance to 30 meters; however, the Operation Kronos database states that she can stretch up to 300 feet (91.44 m) and leap up to 80 feet (24.39 m). As part of stretching, Elastigirl displays some amount of invulnerability. Forced stretching, even under several tons of load, appears to cause pain and discomfort but no permanent or even temporary harm. A high degree of protection is also afforded by her super suit. Combined with flexibility, this should make her immune to bullets, though this is never demonstrated save when she is caught by doors while sneaking into Syndrome's compound and manages to have a ricochet of bullets deflected from hitting her leg by her boots. She can be knocked out by blunt force, however, as demonstrated by the destruction of a plane carrying her, Violet, and Dash on board, though she quickly regains consciousness. She can use her elasticity to throw objects with far more force than her slight stature would imply, as in one scene in which she supports the weight of a Winnebago suspended during plane during flight. She has also shown the ability to shape shift with her elasticity. An example of this is when she transformed into a boat in the middle of the ocean to get her children, Violet and Dash, to shore. The Operation Kronos database assigned Elastigirl a threat rating of 6.2 and termed her a "moderate threat". It listed her whereabouts as "unknown", which caused Bob to breathe a sigh of relief that his wife and children were safe from Syndrome, after he had seen that his friend Frozone was in danger when he whereabouts were "known". Helen Parr is an accomplished pilot and is depicted as a capable operative, hand-to-hand combatant, and tactician. Trivia *When Elastigirl looks at the size of her buttocks and hips in the mirror and sighs, just as Tinkerbell did in the movie, Peter Pan (1953), when Tinkerbell was surprised by the size of her figure and buttocks. *Helen Parr's (Holly Hunter) flight approach into Nomanisan Island is similar to Dorinda's (Holly Hunter) end-of-movie flight in Always where the plane is in an uncontrollable dive and then she pulls hard on the controls to regain control of the plane. In both, she is initially distracted before returning to the controls to avert complete disaster when the plane crashes. *When borrowing a plane, Helen's pilot call sign is "India Gulf Niner-Niner", which translates to IG99, a reference to the 1999 film The Iron Giant, also directed by Brad Bird. Parr, Helen